Falout 4:New world New hopes
by Mr.Torres
Summary: La gente comete errores, algunos menores, otros lamentables...otros atroces, pero siempre hay un lugar al cual llamar hogar y a hay personas a las cuales llamar Familia, John el Único sobreviviente a creado una gran familia a la cual protegerá de los futuros peligros que los asolaran en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando las bombas cayeron yo estaba junto a mi familia, tuve miedo no temo decirlo, miedo a que ellos murieran.

Los refugios la última esperanza de la humanidad en caso de un holocausto nuclear parecía la mejor opción, me parecía estúpido en su momento pero todo eso se fue por el desagüe en el momento que sonaron las alarmas.

Logramos sobrevivir, pensamos que viviríamos felices en el refugio y que todo estaría bien… grave error.

Nos criogenizaron y tuve que ver… morir a mi esposa y como secuestraban a mi hijo.

Dormí por no sé cuánto tiempo después de eso, la impotencia de ver a mi esposa morir y como secuestraron a mi hijo es un dolor que lo llevo hasta el día de hoy por dentro, después de despertar me vi envuelto en algo que solo se comparaba a las películas de ciencia ficción.

Me encontré con un mundo devastado por la radiación y completamente mortal, paso tiempo a que me adaptara a la nueva regla del lugar, _matar o morir_ , pero aun sabiendo que en nadie podía confiar… confié y en las personas correctas.

Preston mi buen amigo era miembro de los Minutemen que estaba en una situación muy peligrosa cuando lo encontré, tuve que matar y abrirme paso atreves de los saqueadores que lo querían ver muerto a él y a su gente.

Después de salvarlos y llevarlos a Sanctuary mi viejo hogar para que se estableciesen ahí, me volví parte de los Minutemen con la esperanza de poder encontrar a mi hijo, la pista me llevo a un lugar...Diamond City.

Después marche rumbo asia ese lugar, en el trayecto me encontré con Dance…lo siento me saltare esa parte realmente me causa dolor recordarlo, era mi amigo pero tuve que matar mucho después.

Después de un viaje lleno de peligros y enfrentamientos con saqueadores y supermutantes llegue a Diamond City ahí conocería a una de mis mejores amigas Piper, después de entrar a la ciudad y contarle a Piper mi historia busque a Nick mi amigo y compañero de misiones hasta encontrar al asesino de mi esposa, su muerte fue una de las pocas que me iso sentir bien.

Después de muchos sucesos y de hacer encargo de la Hermandad del acero la cual entre nos soy uno de los más influyentes hasta tal punto de convencerles de que dejen vivir a Nick, a Strong y a Currie aunque me costó hacer unos encargos más mortales que enfrentarse a 5 Sanguinarios a pistola, volviendo al tema gracias a ellos y al ferrocarril pude llegar al instituto y ahí encontrar a mi hijo…aunque no fue una reencuentro familiar normal, ósea él era asta más viejo que yo.

Pero era mi hijo pero aun así…era malo.

Tuve que tomar una decisión que ningún padre tendría que tomar…matar a su hijo.

Seguí a la hermandad hasta el final, desde la destrucción del Ferrocarril hasta la caída del instituto, me ascendieron al grado de Centinela después de todo el conflicto, fue un honor y más saber que todos confiaban en mi sin importar que hiciese.

De entre todos en la hermandad solo había 2 personas que sabían el gran sacrificio que tuve que hacer por la Hermandad.

Maxson y Ingram ambos saben que quien era el líder del Instituto era mi hijo, ambos estuvieron al tanto de mi después de que se lo contara.

Maxson confía en mí incondicionalmente al igual que yo.

Ingram nunca deja de velar por mi salud mental, dice siempre que yo soy muy fuerte por solo cargar con la muerte de mi hijo.

Muchas cosas pasaron después de la caída del Instituto, Maxson se fue durante 5 meses y me dejo a cargo, mentiría si dijera que no me gusto estar al mando de la Hermandad del acero de Boston durante ese tiempo, lo que se lo reconozco a Maxson es que es muy estresante.

Cuando llego trajo consigo la noticia que el concejo de ancianos de la Hermandad dio una nueva orden, Toda tecnología o conocimiento que posea la Hermandad ahora debía ser compartido con todo los seres humanos.

Eso fue bueno…creo no se realmente después de que Maxson volviera me embarque de nuevo a explorar la Commonwealth, termine en algunas aventuras que cuando se los conté a todos en la hermandad me llamaron suicida.

Tiene sentido después de todo quien me manda a una isla llena de mutantes, hijos del átomo y synths por doquier.

Después de esa aventura de las que no entrare en detalles más que creo que los hijos del átomo no molestaran en algún tiempo.

Pero bueno después llegaría algo…algo que cambiaría mi vida.

La llegada de…

* * *

-Vuelves a grabar otra Holo cinta no es así John-

Con esas palabras John volvió a la realidad, volvía a estar de vuelta a la habitación de su refugio, una habitación un poco más grande que el resto, con una cama de dos plazas, una mesa de mejora de armas y armadura personal al igual que una estación para su servo-armadura, en el centro de su habitación se encontraba su mesa de supervisor donde el supervisaba el estado de su refugio ( claro cuando él estaba ahí ), algunos baúles repartidos en todas partes de la habitación, una estantería donde colocaba sus revistas y más.

-Dayana siempre inoportuna-dijo John feliz de ver a la médica favorita del Refugio 88

Dayana Ivanov de linaje Ruso, era una chica joven de nomas de 23 años de tez blanco con un pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros con unos ojos color verde, desde que se volvió residente del refugio atrajo la mirada de uno que otro hombre exceptuando a John y otros más, acostumbraba usar una bata de laboratorio, debajo de esta usaba a una camisa verde y unos pantalones marrones.

-Oye si vas a salir de nuevo la gente del refugio quiere que les traigas algunas cosas y además Flores me manda a decirte que cree poder poner en marcha el reactor pero que necesita más materiales-dijo mientras le extendía a John una lista con objetos que quería el refugio

-No me dan respiro verdad-dijo resignado el aludido mientras se dirigía asía un rincón de su habitación donde guardaba su mayor posesión, su Servo-armadura X-01 modificada, al meterse dentro de la servo se dirigió asía uno de los baúles donde saco sus armas habituales.

Una escopeta recortada, un blaster de origen alienígena, Un cañón Gauss mejorado al máximo, algunas granadas de plasma y más.

Después de coger su equipo vio como Dayana lo miraba con cierto desconcierto

-Enserio no te parece que vas demasiado armado-dijo la chica asiendo que John sonriera dentro de su servo

-Tú deberías de saber de sobra que a ya afuera es más peligroso de lo que se ve a simple vista-

-Buen punto-dijo acercándose a John y entregándole unos estimulantes-Esta vez invita la casa-

-Gracias-

-De nada y regresa vivo-dijo la chica antes de irse de la habitación de John

La vida de John consistía prácticamente en hacerle favores a la gente, siempre servicial a todo pero también muy prudente con sus decisiones que involucraban a personas cercanas a él, durante una de sus tantas aventuras encontró el refugio 88 después de prácticamente construir el refugio y hacer todo lo que le dijo la anterior supervisora, el tomaría un rumbo diferente, el permitió entrar a gente de cualquier tipo de pendiendo si eran humanos o Synths, de echo a nadie les importaba, todos los habitantes de su refugio eran buenas personas que en el pasado hicieron cosas horribles pero por querer buscar un nuevo comienzo dieron con el refugio, ahora todos vivían en el refugio sin importar los pecados del pasado, quien quería recordar las cosas malas estaban ahí para comensar de 0.

Mientras el salía de su habitación vio como dos niños jugaban alado de la puerta de su habitación, les gustaba verlos jugar le daba esperanzas para el futuro.

Siguió con su ida de camino asía las puertas del refugio cuando se percató de algo, no tenía munición y comida necesaria para el viaje, que suerte que en la primera planta del refugio estaban las tienda de arma y la cafetería, se desvio de su rumbo y fue primero a la cafetería dos chicas una joven y otra más adulta atendían el lugar ambas con un vestido rosa y un delantal blanco

-Nicole atiende a John estoy haciendo inventario-

-Voy-dijo la chica acercándose a John-En que te puedo servir supervisor-

-Sabes que odio que me llamen así-dijo el aludido con una muesca de disgusto que tapaba su servo

-Lo sé-dijo la chica mientras sacaba una libreta-¿Que vas a pedir?-

-Comida para 3 días como mínimo-

-Saldrás de nuevo-a lo que contesto John con un "si"- okey pásate en por aquí en media hora-

Con esas palabras John se despidió y salió de la cafetería rumbo a la tienda de Armas y munición, la tienda era dirigido por Claus y su hijo adolecente Desmond, cuando llego a la tienda de Armas abrió la puerta y vio como un hijo aprendía de su padre como modificar una pistola laser, estaban tan sumidos en su mundo armamentista que no oyeron las pisadas de la servo, con mucho cuidado John se posiciono detrás suyo y con mucha fuerza piso el suelo asiendo que Padre e hijo le prestaran atención.

-Hola John que haces aquí-dijo Claus extendiéndole la mano a lo que John respondió igual

-Vengo por munición para la escopeta y el Cañón Gauss-

-Ahh esa arma es increíble-dijo Claus mientras buscaba por las estanterías de la tienda lo que pedía John-Algún día deberías prestarme el arma para enseñarle a mi hijo a modificarla como tú lo haces-

-Lo haría…si no me hubiese costado demasiado modificarla a si-dijo John como un no para Claus

-Bueno que se le puede hacer…toma-dijo extendiéndole la munición- Avísame si necesitas arreglo para la servo-

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo en Broma John sacándole unas carcajadas a los aludidos

Ya están abastecido de balas solo le faltaba la comida, después de salir de la tienda volvió a la cafetería para ver a Nicole con una bolsa llena de comida de todo tipo

-Serán 450 chapas-dijo la chica mientras recibía su pago-Que te valla bien-

Con la comida y balas ya abastecidas solo le quedaba llegar a la puerta de su refugio, abrirla y salir, durante el trayecto saludo a varios residentes, cuando llego a la puerto vio como dos personas en servo armaduras la custodiaban

-Cómo va la guardia-

-Bien John-dijo uno de los guardias

-Saldrás afuera-exclamo otro de los guardias

-Claro pueden abrir la puerta-

Uno de los guardias se acercó a un tablero y en el presiono el botono rojo para abrir la puerta, al abrirse se veía a más personas afuera algunas con servos y otras con una armadura de combate estándar, todas voltearon a ver a John saliendo, todas saludaron a John y antes de irse el recordó algo

-Está aquí Jones-

-Aquí estoy Señor-dijo uno de los guardias acercándose-Necesita algo-

-Si vuelve a dentro estas a cargo hasta que yo vuelva-con esa orden Jones entro de nuevo al refugio y John siguió su camino asía la devastada Boston.

* * *

Los purificadores de agua del refugio 88 eran uno de los corazones principales del refugio, y el hecho de que se dañaran representaba un peligro para todos sus habitantes, desde que John se fue los purificadores empezaron a fallar, varios del refugio que sabían de mecánica fueron junto con dos guardias a repararlos, más cuando llegaron se encontraron con algo que los dejo helados, no tenía una avería mecánica, nada que ver estaban obstruidos por algo y ese algo…eran los cadáveres de personas, muchas llevaban batas de laboratorio y otras tenían las prendas tan rasgadas que no se podía saber que eran, iban quitando con ayuda de los guardias uno por uno de los cadáveres hasta que uno se topó con algo.

-hey hay uno vivo aquí-

Con esas palabras todos fueron a su socorro, era un señor de pelo negro y piel blanco, estaba muy pálido y con múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo, estaba prácticamente muerto, uno en un intento desesperado le inyecto un Estimulante ayudando a cerrar algunas heridas menores pero no las mortales, simplemente uno de los guardias lo cogió y lo llevo corriendo a la enfermería corriendo, los que se quedaron ahí vieron una tarjeta donde alguna vez estuvo el cuerpo del señor.

La tarjeta era una identificación, estaba algo dañada y no se podía leer más que un nombre….Franck

* * *

 **Expediente Morador #24**

 **Nombre:** Erick Jones

 **Edad:** 39 años

 **Apariencia:** Moreno de cabello castaño y una barba de candado del mismo color al igual que sus ojos, es fornido y atlético.

 **Profesión Anterior:** Artillero

 **Profesión Actual:** Guardia de refugio y supervisor sustituto del Refugio 88

 **Familia:** Acnés Jones **(Hermana,Fallecida)**

Fernanda Jones **(Hermana)**

 **Historia:** Erick antes era un Artillero y de los mejores, era temido y conocido por no mostrar piedad incluso con sus colegas, es muy expresivo y se sabe que tenía dos hermana pero que desgraciadamente una falleció durante un ataque de Radiadores en contra de los Artilleros, dolido y desolado huyo de los Artilleros con su única hermana que le quedaba, fue a parar al refugio 88 al captar por una antigua radio que tenía la señal del refugio, actualmente sirve como jefe de guardia del refugio 88 y a veces sabe suplantar al Supervisor John en sus labores, su habitación es la numero 11 y vive con su hermana de 13 años Fernanda Jones.

* * *

 **Nuevo proyecto y esta vez creo que sera de los que me va a gustar, primero ya tengo dos fic este fandom pero no se una tarde cuando terminaba de escribir un capitulo de un Fic (el cual lo pondré en stand by )me dije Mr porque no haces una historia en plan serio para este Fandom y de ahí nació la idea de Fallout 4: New world New Hopes el cual no solo se centrara en John el cual no tiene apariencia definida mas que es hombre asi que imagínenselo como quieran si no en el refugio 88 y sus habitantes.**

 **Sin mas que decir una ultima aclaración, al final de cada capitulo pondré un expediente de algún morador del refugio asi que si queo dudas de como es exactamente un personaje lo sabras posiblemente en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Sin mas me retiro.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Algo que John se lo tomaba enserio, en un mundo post-nuclear era necesario estar al cien por ciento de capacidad, aun teniendo una de las mejores Servo-Armadura había ciertas criaturas de piel verde que le podían hacer frente.

Gracias a dios tenía a un grupo de ellos de su lado dirigidos y comandados por su viejo amigo Strong el cual lo acompañaba en ese instante.

Strong había conseguido crear su propia tribu de Supermutantes dispuesto a aprender y organizarse, valla fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que hubo un ligero cambio de planes, en vez de matar humanos los ayudaban todo gracias a Strong el cual se dio cuenta que no conseguiría nada masacrando gente sin sentido, ya tenía suficiente comida de los cadáveres de los ilusos que los atacaban.

Ahí estaban dos viejos amigos sentados y brindando por un buen día más de caza en donde salieron ganando bastante, John tenía antes de lo pensado todo lo de la lista mientras que Strong pudo divertirse un rato.

-Demonios John como extrañaba esto-

-Que el matar saqueadores o el matar Artilleros-dijo irónico John

-Ambos es relajante matar a algunas personas debes e cuando no John-

-No lo creo pero ya sabes es matar o morir en este mundo a veces-respondió John con un tono apagado

-Tienes razón pero recuerda como somos nosotros los Supermutantes-

-Tienes razón-dijo John cansado mientras se recostaba en el piso-A dormir quieres-

-Está bien-dijo el mutante imitando a John

Así ambos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que la pequeña fogata que habían encendido para calentarse se extinguiera a su tiempo, estaba tranquilo después de todo pobre del diablo que despierte a Strong.

* * *

El refugio 88 estaba pasando momentos de suma tensión.

Todos se hacían las mismas preguntas

¿Quién era el extraño?

¿Qué asía ahí?

¿De dónde venían los cadáveres?

Esas preguntas eran las más frecuentes.

Todos siguieron el protocolo del refugio que consistía que los cadáveres debían ser incinerados y puestos en jarrones asta nuevo aviso.

Mientras se seguía el protocolo el supervisor sustituto Erick Jones se dirigía a la enfermería donde era tratado el superviviente del raro suceso.

Cuando llego subió al tercer piso de la enfermería donde se encontró a Dayana junto con TeD un Synth de segunda generación el cual cumplía las funciones médicas junto con Dayana y otros tres doctores.

TeD saludo a Jones seguido de Dayana, los tres conversaron un rato hasta que Dayan guio a Jones asía donde se encontraba el sobreviviente, cuando llegaron lo encontraron inconsciente en la camilla conectado a un respirador.

-Se pondrá bien-

-Si pero no será el mismo-

-A que te refieres Dayana-

-Doctora los rayos x-dijo acercándose TeD entregándole los Rayos X del paciente

-Gracias TeD-dijo la Chica mientras miraba los rayos x minuciosamente-Lo que me temía-

-Que pasa Dayana-

-Tiene el cráneo roto y algunas áreas del cerebro parecen estar dañadas o inflamadas-dijo la chica dejando a un lado los resultados

-Genial te haces una idea si va a despertar o no-

-Sabes que no sé nada de Neurología pero si tu viera que apostar apostaría a que el nunca despertara-dijo la médica mirando de reojo al paciente- Sera un vegetal de por vida-

-No te creas Dayana-dijo Jones con una mirada seria-Esperemos a John para preguntarle que hacer-

-Concuerdo contigo-dijo asintiendo la chica

-Bien me retiro-dijo jones mientras se dirigía asía la puerta de salida, pero antes de seguir el paro en seco y miro a Dayana-Oye quieres salir a cenar estar-

-Claro déjame ver si consigo una niñera o a alguien que cuide de mi hermanito y nos vemos en la cafetería-

-Okey Doctora Dayana-dijo riendo al final

Si algo sabia Jones es que era bueno en el trabajo, en cambio en el amor fallaba mucho.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió normal para el dúo más extraño de toda la Commonwealth, Strong y John estaban listos y dispuestos a proseguir con su aventura, mientras seguían caminando por la desolada Boston fueron matando varios grupos de Saqueadores y supermutantes que andaban por el lugar, todo iba bien hasta que la Pip-Boy de John capto una señal de auxilio del refugio 81, John al captarla supo lo que tenía que hacer, saco su rifle francotirador y Strong un mosquete laser que había encontrado por ahí, cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada del refugio vieron varios vertibird que no pertenecían a la hermandad del acero, cuando John vio atreves del lente de su rifle noto dos hombres, ambos usando servo armaduras X-01, al ver esto en la cabeza de John se empezaron a conectar puntos en su cabeza hasta que llego a la conclusión de quienes eran esas personas.

-El enclave-

-Perdona John quien es el enclave-dijo Curioso el supermutante mientras veía el rostro de su amigo palidecer

-El enclave son malas noticias Strong malas noticias-dijo pálido intentando pensar en un plan en contra de esos monstruos

-Deben de ser muy malos como para hacerte palidecer-dijo el mutante viendo a esos tipos por última vez-Tengo un plan al arriesgado pero es un plan factible-

-Okey te escucho-

* * *

TeD estaba en la enfermería a un, era de noche a un siendo un ser que no necesitaba comer siempre la chica de la cafetería le traía comida a un que sea un mísero pan, siempre pensó que debía aceptar lo que era en vez de aparentar lo que no era pero aun así a veces sin saberlo aparentaba ser más humano que máquina, esos pensamientos impidieron que el notara como el paciente de aquella sala empezaba a despertar, cuando se dio cuenta vio como el humano lo miraba con curiosidad sin decir una palabra.

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto el humano al Androide.

* * *

 **Expediente Morador #13**

 **Nombre:** Teodora Pérez

 **Edad:** 43

 **Apariencia:** De piel blanca, ojos verdes y de cabellera color oscuro

 **Profesión Anterior:** Cocinera

 **Profesión Actual:** Cocinera del Refugio 88

 **Familia:**

Nicole Pérez **(Sobrina)**

Evelin Pérez **(Hermana, Fallecida)**

 **Historia:** Teodora era cocinera de un pequeño asentamiento a las afueras de la ciudad, ella vivió allí hasta que un grupo de artilleros ataco el asentamiento dejando a ella y su sobrina Nicole Pérez y otros tres supervivientes sin hogar, ella y su sobrina intentaron llegar a Diamond City con la esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida hasta que fueron atacadas por un grupo de saqueadores que casi las matan si no fuera por John que las salvo a tiempo, desde entonces cumple las funciones de Cocinera en el refugio junto con su sobrina.

* * *

 **Cortito pero prefiero escribir capítulos cortos que fundir mi cerebro y terminar jodiendo la historia, un pequeño consejo escriban como quieran a su manera es mas sano asi.**

 **Ahora si me disculpan tengo un un Sanguinario Legendario que matar en New Vegas los veo luego**

 **Bye.**


End file.
